1K Lemon Demo
by WeirdnessPersonified
Summary: Just a few lemons I came up with to show off my skills. I wrote these a long time ago, so these arent even my best. I just decided to post them so you people could get to know my style and all. I hope you enjoy!
1. Blaziken x Lucario

**Love Is Truly A Beautiful Thing**

Joy looked into his eyes. They were like small saphires that held the whole ocean in them. So beautiful.

"My mate...I...love you," he breathed, his voice raspy. This made the lucario smile. She was his mate, and he was hers. Nothing could ever separate them. Ever.

"I...love you too...," she replied. Her mate was on top of her, staring deep into her ruby eyes. He moved his head down and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. One that was meant for the one he loved. She moaned softly into the kiss.

Their paws roamed each other's bodies. The Blaziken caressing each curve on her slender body, the Lucario feeling his well toned body. Every inch was explored, all except for their private areas. That is, untill Novan's claw brushed against her slit. She shuddered from the sensation.

"N-novan!...please...keep going." Trying to be careful, he sliped his claw in her moist pussy, causing her to moan louder. Then at a slow pace, her thrust it in and out of her cunt. This pleasured her more. In result, her slit leaked more and more of her fluids. By the sound of her moans, his member rose from it's shealth and rubbed against her side, giving him slight pleasure. Joy couldnt take the teasing amymore. She needed him in her. Now.

"Novan. I need you. Fill me...fill me...," she begged. Novan kissed her once more, silencing her moans. Not breaking the kiss, he grabbed his member and lined it up to he cunt. Slowly, he pushed the tip in. She needed him now more than ever. To fill her. To make her whole.

Grunting, he pushed it in her tight pussy. She moaned into the kiss again. Finally hilting her, she felt so full. It felt amazing. She could feel it in her, how it rubed her sensitive walls, how the tip kissed her womb. He pulled out, making her wimper from the absence. Then slammed it back in her with powerful force. She arched her back, breaking from the kiss, howling from ecstasy.

"Ohhh! That...feels so good!...ah.," she moaned. Then he started thrusting into her slowly but powerful. The feeling was incredible for him. Her walls clenched his cock, messaging it thoroughly. It send bolts of pleasure shooting through him, making him want more and more. He continued his rutting, his balls slamming against her pelvis after each thrust.

The pre by now was reaching large amounts, sloshing inside of her. It leaked down her pussy, onto the forest floor, formimg a small puddle of their fluids. He continued, his feathers around his private area getting completely soaked from their arousal. Each time he pumped his large dick in her folds, cum splashed outwards, further soaking them.

"...Joy, you feel amazing...ah!," he groaned, his member now pushing inside of her womb. The sensation was odd, yet wonderful. To Joy, it sent her to new heights in pleasure, causing her to yowl at the top of her lungs. His member was constantly hitting her g-spot, it sent pleasure crashing down on her. Shuddering from ecstasy, her tongue started to hang out of her mouth as she was being pounded.

Feeling the need to speed up, he did so, rocking he body back and forth as the made love to her. Her sensitive cunt started to leak excessive fluids from the pounding, making it easyer to slip in and out of her. Pounding her hard, he panted irregularly from the ecstasy of it all. Now he was a blur, going in and out so fast.

"Novan, ...harder! Ah...I need you...ooohhh...," she moaned as she begged for more; his slams making her yip.

"Of course my love...hah...hah...," he answered. Relentlessly pounding in her tight pussy, his knot had formed and she could feel it bump onto her after each thrust. It made her worry for a moment, wondering if it would even fit. The thought made her more aroused if possible at the moment.

"I ...I am getting close...ah...," Novan warned. Now, he was frantic with his thrusts, rutting her at almost irregular paces. In responce, she met her hips to his after each thrust, causing more pleasure to flow in them.

"Me t-too...ooooohhhhh...Cum for me...make me beg for it...," she commanded. All of a sudden he stopped. She groaned, not wanting to stop.

"Turn around," his voice demanded. Slipping off of him, she turned around, waiting for him to continue his rutting. Instead, she was left on hands and knees, waiting. Then she felt his claws grab hold on her shoulders. She felt the heat of the throbbing dick right in front of her soaked pussy.

"Why do you like my cock, huh? Do like cock?," he questioned, completely dominant. She shuddered from his authoritative voice.

"Yes...I...please...," she muttered. But he wouldnt have it.

"Tell me how much you like my cock...or I will take you ass right now."

"Yes...I love ...your cock...I love how it is so big inside me...and I...I love how it is so hot, and warm...," she answered, a little anxious. She was rewarded by him jamming his whole length in her throbbing depths. She let out a loud howl from the pure pleasure of it.

Immediatly as he hilted himself, he pumped his dick in her pussy at full speed, about to orgasm. Again, she felt his knot pump against her folds after each and every thrust. She needed him inside her. All of him.

"Knot me...I know you want to...," she asked seductively.

Continuing his thrusts he replied, "As you wish." Right after her said that, he jammed it in her, stretching her to the limit. She barked and wimpered from the pain.

"Its...so...huge...," she breathed, still wimpering. He paused for a moment, to let her get used to the feeling. After she gave the okay, he thrust into her again at full speed, his cock throbbing from what it was about to do.

"I- I ...am...going to...CUM!," he yelled, hilting her. She was rewarded with spurts of cum that painted her inner walls. The feeling was too much. In result, she howled one last time as her pussy milked his dick for him cum. In fact there was so much cum, she felt full. It was an weird, yet pleasurable feeling. Oh how she loved his cum. She could literally feel his cum impregnate her. His seed bringing life into the world. She couldnt wait for their child.

Finally spent, the couple fell to the soft forest floor, side by side, knotted together. She turned to look at him. She loved him so much...

"I love you," he said to her. She adored those three words. They completed her.

"I love you too...," she wispered back. His heart swelled with love. They were together, together as mates, and as lovers. After a long while, his knott deflated enough to pull out. Tugging on her a few times, his knott finally popped out. Cum rushed out of her at a fast speed, leaving her feel a little empty. It didnt matter though, because she had him, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Absol x Luxray

What the hell was I thinking, being here with _him_? Why him of all people? We were of different tribes. Enemy tribes. Why did I have fall in love with him? What was I thinking?

He pranced up behind me. I felt him brush against my flank as he confronted me. This sent sparks coursing through my body due to his electric mane. We looked at each other. His gaze made my legs feel weak, like he had an effect on me. I cant do this!

"Whats wrong?," he asked, concerned. I looked at the ground in shame.

"Nothing." He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Dont you think I would know you better than that? Come on, tell me." I blushed.

"Look,...I...Why do we have to be enemies? It doesnt make sense. I want us to be together, but how can we? I just ...dont...know...," I confessed, tears coming to my eyes.

"My dear little Absol, dont worry. We wont be caught. Not if we are careful," he tried to soothe me. My eyes drifted to his. I loved how his eyes seemed to see everything about me. I purred into his mane.

"I...I dont want to have to hide this. I want to be accepted. Why-" I was cut off when his lips met mine. I moaned softly into the kiss. He broke apart.

"Dont worry. We will be fine. I promise." I purred again. I loved how he assures me. I kissed him, my tongue slipped into his mouth. Our tails interlocked together. Then his tail brushed against my slit. I let out a yip of suprise.

His tail continued to caress my pussy. I moaned to the feeling. We have mated before, but now, when I am too worried?

"Let me show you that everything will be okay. Let me show you how much I love you," he breathed into my ear. I felt myself give in, my lust multiplying. My moans filled the air.

"...okay...I love you...," I moaned. He continued stimulating me, rubbing his star-topped tail against me. I could feel my loins burning, wanting the release an orgasm would bring. Then he stopped. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, wondering what he was up to.

Then if felt him mount me, his paws digging into my back for stability for what was to come. Then he leaned down and sofly bit into my neck. It was a gesture, speaking without words how much he loved me. I purred loudly.

By now, my juices were leaking in large amounts, soaking my nether regions. It wouldnt take much to ram me for all his worth. I began to get more aroused from my thoughts, if it were possible. My cunt ached, wanting something to fill it. Just then, if felt the tip of his member enter my folds. I moaned, wanting him to just jam it in me. Intead,.he slowly pushed himself in, sinking into my depths. It felt wonderful. I could feel myself streatching for him, adjusting to his size. Inch after inch he fed himself to me, untill he hilted himself. I could hear him purr from the pleasure.

"You...feel...amazing...I love you so much...," I could hear him say. It still felt good to satisfy someone like him. I purred in between moans.

"I love you too...ah!" Right after is said that, he pulled himself out, and jammed it in me with awesome force, rocking my body. At a quick pace he pumped himself in and out of my pussy, making loud slapping sounds.

"Ooooohhhhh...harder...please...," my voice called out to him. He complied. With a grunt he doubled his speed and force. I moaned once more. I could feel him in me. His throbbing length pushing itself in my cunt. I loved how it was so warm and how filled me to the brim. I could feel the tip puncture my womb repeatedly, causing me to moan over and over. I could also feel his balls slap against my pelvis each time he pumped his length in me.

Our combined liquids made excellent lubricants, because now he was ramming me as hard as he could. My body was pushed forward after each thrust. I could feel his member hit all the right places in me, making my head roll back in pleasure. My tongue fell on the side of my mouth, me panting from pleasure.

"You feel amazing..._Bri_..." I could feel him panting much louder now; his thrusts becoming more sloppy. I knew then that he was about to reach his climax, and so was I. My pussy was throbbing by now, needing to be released.

"...Ah...Cum...Cum in me...," I tried to say, my moaning began to mix with my words. I wanted him to cum in me, to fill me with his essence. I wanted his pups, to raise them with love. Oh, what a joy they would bring. Then I felt his knot prodding my entrance which brought me to reality. He was going to jam it in my tight pussy! How could it fit?

I was answered with one last thrust. His knot suddenly pushing inside my small cunt. It stretched me way to far. I cried out in pain, never being knotted before. Then he came.

"Im CUMMING!," he screamed for all to hear. His prick spasmed violently as he sent spurt after spurt after spurt into my womb, painting it white with his cum. The odd sensation brought me over the edge. I moaned as loud as I could, not caring for the consequences. My cunt gripped his member, milking him for all his cum. Due to my massive orgasm, my front legs gave out from under me. I fell to the ground with my rump stilk in the air, his knot still inside me. It was the only thing keeping my ass in the air at that point. I was too exhausted to stand any longer.

After a good twenty minutes, he fell to his side. Due to the fall, his knot came out. All the fluids he sent in me came rushing out, soaking the ground beneath us. Who knew Luxrays came so much? I looked at him once more. Our tails wrapped around eachbother once more, and we purred, showing our love.

"Thank you...I love you too," I said. With that, we fell asleep next to each other, inseparable.


	3. Typhlosion x Raichu

**Situations**

Fuck.

There are times in your life you hate being in situations, and there are sometimes you love being in them. Now is not one of them. My gaze drifted higher up the Raichu as she presented herself to me.

"P-please...I ...I need a male...and you are the only one Master has...please..," I heard her beg. Dammit. I could see her tail hole and her slit, hovering under it. The slit just drooled as she became so aroused. I averted my eyes from the sight, to her pleading face.

"Tell me one reason why," my deep voice echoed through the small cave we were in. Then I felt my Typhlosion member slide out of its shealth slowly. Fuck...this was getting to hot. I tried to think of something else, but that was really hard, considering how she was presenting herself and her scent...

"Well...I know you want this too...I can see it. I can see how it is throbbing for me. Just fuck me already. My heat is killing me...please...," she replied with longing in her voice. Should I? I was starting to get more and more aroused. To a male, it is extremely difficult to ignore a female in heat. The scent drives us crazy.

"...Okay...Only this once...," I said in defeat. At this point, instincts were taking over. I mounted her, my shaft right at the entrance, barely touching. Slowly, I pushed in, causing her to moan. I could feel her walls clenching me, wanting me to move deeper untill I had no more to give. After about half way in, I jammed my whole 10 inches in her pussy.

"Fuck! Oooohhhh...that feels amazing! Ah...," she cooed. Already, my heart began to pick up in pace, my breaths becoming more rapid. Damn her heat...I pulled out slowly just untill the tip was still in, then slammed her again, making a loud slapping noise. I heard her moan from it; music to my ears. Then, before she could say more, I rapidly thrust in and out of her, making her bounce from the force.

"Oooohh...ah...hah...harder..." If she wanted harder, she would get it. I rammed her as hard as I could, going balls-deep in her each time. I could hear her panting from the fuck. By now, sweat was running down my body, soaking my fur. I continued pumping myself in and out of her, my cock throbbing from the pleasure. By now, our love juices utterly soaked our private areas.

I leaned to her ear and wispered, "How much do you want my cock, huh?" She gasped when I stopped. I could hear her whimper below me, needing my to fuck her for all my worth.

"I ...need it...please...," I heard her beg. I chuckled sofly, sending vibrations across her body. Too bad I wasnt done...

"Tell my you are a filthy slut and how much you love cock," I command. I could feel her cunt radiate heat, making my member jump excitedly.

"I...am a slut...I love your cock...please...my heat ...AH!," she yelped in surprise as I quickly rammed her, continually sending my dick in her depths, further arousing us. I could feel her pussy massage my cock, coaxing it to cum deep inside her. Then I began angling my thrusts, repeatedly hitting her g-spot, making her howl from pleasure.

Now my thrust began to be erratic; my loins burned and wanted me to release my seed. I wasnt done yet. Not now. I slowed slightly, using more force than speed, but she didnt complain. Ecstasy was overflowing in my mind then; I could barely think. All of my attention was for pleasing this Raichu below me.

Our fluids began to drip on the ground beneath us, forming a small puddle. My balls smacked against her as I hilted myself after each and every thrust. I began to pant more and more. I was getting close...So close...

"I...ah...am going to c-cum soon...," I breathed in between thrusts. I could hear her moan louder and louder.

"Me too...hah...oooohh...fuck...," I heard her agree. Pumping myself harder and faster now, my cock began spasming for the impending orgasm. Then I stopped suddenly, to her suprise. I pulled out, making a loud pop sound. I picked her up and put her on top of me as I sat against the cave wall. Pointing my cock right torward her drooling cunt, I pushed her down on it, eliciting a moan from her as I stretched her tight pussy. She was so warm, and so smooth, it was simply amazing. I threw my head back in ecstasy as I moaned.

Soon after, I pulled her up and pushed her back down on my cock. The new position seemed to help my go deeper, making us both moan loudly. Our voices echoed throughout the cave and just the sound of it made me want more. I then rapidly thrust in her and as I thrusted up, she impaled herself against my dick. The sensation was too much.

"Ah...Im...CUMMING!," I yelled out as I reached my climax. My knot inflated with blood in her tight pussy, locking us together. I could barely hear moan when I came, which shows how high on euphoria I was. I sent spurt after spurt deep into her womb, painting her walls thoroughly with cum. This must have sent her over the edge as well because as I did that, she screamed at the top of her lungs and I felt her cunt contract violently around my cock, milking me for all my cum.

Completely exhausted, we fell to our sides, still locked together. For a while, we just layed there, panting hard. Eventually, my knot deflated enoufh for me to pull out and when I did, my seed came flooding out of her, soaking us further with sex fluids. She moaned softly when I did so. Looking her in the eyes, I realized that she was in the same egg group as me...

Yep, definitely hate being in that situation.


End file.
